<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>inevitability by leovaldez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229147">inevitability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez'>leovaldez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Canon Compliant, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Nonsense, Slow Build, i knew it!!!!! i wasnt crazy lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>(if you couldn't tell, i literally DREAD titles and summaries which is why they're always crap 'cause i'm not creative)</p><p>ngl i wrote this because i got bored. </p><p>(gifted to myself because.... there's no reason actually &lt;3)</p><p> </p><p>the funniest thing about this is that i also have my own site skin applied that has my background as black, and i literally could not read this lmao. hit [hide creator's style] above if u know what problem i'm referring to. there wasn't any reason as to why i color coded it, i'm just fucking around</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace &amp; Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Valgrace in the Canon Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(if you couldn't tell, i literally DREAD titles and summaries which is why they're always crap 'cause i'm not creative)</p><p>ngl i wrote this because i got bored. </p><p>(gifted to myself because.... there's no reason actually &lt;3)</p><p> </p><p>the funniest thing about this is that i also have my own site skin applied that has my background as black, and i literally could not read this lmao. hit [hide creator's style] above if u know what problem i'm referring to. there wasn't any reason as to why i color coded it, i'm just fucking around</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#1 "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."</p><p>on festus during tlh. jason asks for the reigns when leo gets tired. piper is already asleep</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          <br/>
          <span class="leo">Leo wasn’t sure he could pull it off, but <em>man</em>, was he excited that he did. They were riding back from the Boreads. Piper and Jason quickly filled him in, and they set a course for Chicago. Since it was so late, Leo encouraged them both to go to sleep until they reached their destination.<br/>
          “Quests aren’t <em>that</em> hard,” Leo laughed, as he talked to Festus. “I can’t believe everyone made such a big deal out of it at camp.”<br/>
          “I’m pretty sure it’s only getting worse from here.”<br/>
          Leo tried not to let Jason’s sudden (and creepy) voice visibly disturb him so much. He turned his head to the blond, trying not to fall a bajillion feet down from Festus into Toronto. He couldn’t clearly see Jason because it was too dark, but sometimes a warm golden light flickered from the creases of Festus and reflected across their faces.<br/>
          “Thanks for the positive attitude,” Leo gave him a thumbs up. “A+ on effort.”<br/>
          “Sorry,” Jason said. “I’m just worried. Khione gave me a bad feeling about this quest.”<br/>
          Leo shrugged. “She was hot. Hot people always give me bad feelings.”<br/>
          “I’m serious,” Jason continued. “I’m grateful that you joined the quest with Piper and me, but you two didn’t need to come along. It could get dangerous.”<br/>
          “You don’t remember? That’s my middle name,” Leo joked, “oh wait- you must’ve forgotten from the amnesia.”<br/>
          For a second, it was still beside the wind whipping in their faces. Jason began to laugh.<br/>
          “You’re laughing,” Leo commented, dumbly. He leaned closer to Festus. “If he goes hysterical, I’m jumping. Live on without me, big guy.”<br/>
          “Sorry, it’s just- Leo Danger Valdez?” Jason laughed again. “Your jokes are <em>terrible</em>. How did we become friends?”<br/>
          “You <em>loved</em> my jokes. You on the other hand? Corny,” Leo yawned. He was getting sleepy. Spending all last night to fix Festus was starting to take its toll on him. It didn’t help that he installed heated seats that were currently offering him heaven while the rocking motions were lulling him to sleep. Piper had the right idea- she was out like a light.<br/>
          “Are you tired?”<br/>
          “That’s normally what a yawn signifies.”<br/>
          Jason didn’t respond and then: “Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”<br/>
          “<em>Um?</em>” Leo gestured around him. “There’s nowhere to pull over. Not all of us can fly.”<br/>
          “You know what I mean,” Jason said. “Catch some Z’s, and I’ll handle the reigns.”<br/>
          “Festus isn’t a pony. Unless he has something to say to me, well, then he can tell me himself.”<br/>
          Jason sighed. “Are you always this difficult?”<br/>
          “Only with the amnesiacs,” Leo winked, even though Jason couldn’t see him. He yawned again, eyes feeling heavy. “If I fall asleep, what are the chances of us crash landing?”<br/>
          “...Sixty?” Jason guessed.<br/>
          Leo nodded and slumped along Festus’ neck. “You are too honest. I’ll trust your forty percent self, for now, and hope statistics are wrong when they never are.”<br/>
          “What are the statistics of three kids flying on a dragon to Chicago having a good quest?”<br/>
          “One hundred percent out of their favor. If it <em>was</em> happening, those kids are very unlucky.”<br/>
          “I hope that never happens to us.”<br/>
          “No, that’ll be ridiculous.”<br/>
          Jason laughed again, “Get some rest, Valdez. I’ve got it handled.”<br/>
          Every part of Leo’s body was practically asleep except for his mouth. “Forty percent,” Leo warned. “Treat my baby well.”<br/>
          “I’ll try.”<br/>
          After that, Leo went to sleep, thinking about numbers and how his math brain completely understood that things were so not in their favor. But he was at least going to make the most of it. How often was it that someone like him could travel the world with their best friends <em>and</em> save some crazy queen of the gods?<br/>
          His math brain told him, it was not very often.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It reminded me of you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#2: “It reminded me of you."</p><p>  <strike>after medea, leo tosses jason some dumb little trinket he found in the store. He also gives piper something so it’s not too important. It’s an apology?</strike></p><p>after medea, jason offers an apology with something he picked up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
          <span class="jason">Jason felt bad. Why wouldn’t he? Telling Leo all the deep resentments he’s held onto was cruel, even if under the spell of charmspeak. And how could Jason even <em>have</em> that many issues with Leo? They’ve only truly known each other for a few days. If the real Jason was actually this bitter, maybe it was better to be without those memories.<br/>
          They sat in the mansion in silence, passing around a can of cold beans.<br/>
          “Are we going to talk about it?” Piper eventually sighed, placing the can on the ground next to her.<br/>
          Leo banged on the cages more. “There’s nothing to talk about.”<br/>
          Piper shot Jason a look, saying, <em>What are you doing? Go talk to him!</em>- or at least that’s how he interpreted it. Jason got up and sidled closer to Leo, who ignored him.<br/>
          “The Medea thing,” Jason started. “It shouldn’t have happened.”<br/>
          “It already happened,” Leo said. “Go to sleep, Jason.”<br/>
          “It happened, and I’m sorry about it. That wasn’t me. You’re not annoying, and you do take stuff seriously.” Jason said.<br/>
          When Leo didn’t say anything, Jason looked to Piper, who pretended not to see his gaze. Jason dug around his jacket pockets, pulling out a small keychain. It wasn’t anything special, just a tiny Star Trek trinket. He picked it up because he thought it was funny to give it earlier when he and Leo were messing around through Medea’s department store.<br/>
          “Here,” Jason held his hand out for Leo. “It reminded me of you.”<br/>
          Leo sighed, putting down his screwdriver to look at Jason. “What is it?”<br/>
          “You’ll have to open your hand.”<br/>
          “Fine,” Leo held out his palm, and Jason dropped the keychain. Leo lifted up, inspecting it suspiciously.<br/>
Jason tried his apology again. “I shouldn’t have said any of that, Leo. I know how hard you work, and it’s because of you that we’ve gotten this far.”<br/>
          “I don’t even like Star Trek,” Leo slipped the keychain in his pocket. “And I don’t even have keys.” He picked up his screwdriver and went back to work, in slightly chipper spirits. He was still upset, and Jason understood why. Festus <em>did</em> just die on them. “Stop apologizing so much. We’re good. I’m over it.”<br/>
          “Are you sure?”<br/>
          “I said some pretty messed up things too,” Leo admitted, still working. “It’s water under the bridge. Don’t worry about it, man.”<br/>
          Jason considered this. He still felt terrible. “Okay, but know that you’re <em>not</em> annoying. I <em>do</em> know how hard you work.”<br/>
          “Hey now- I work hard to be annoying and don’t you ever forget it,” Leo paused and offered Jason a close-lipped smile, rather than the toothy lop-sided grin that Jason had come to know. “I said we’re good. Now <em>you’re</em> being annoying and distracting me.”<br/>
          “Sorr-”<br/>
          “We’re cutting you off from that word,” Leo said. “You can’t use it in the next 24 hours. Now go to sleep. I got this.” He went back to working at the cage locks with newfound energy.<br/>
          Jason went back to Piper, who was in the process of nodding off. “Thanks, Piper.”<br/>
          “Hmm?” She tiredly lifted her head. “Wha-?”<br/>
          “For saving us. Our quest could’ve ended at that moment.”<br/>
          Piper dropped her head on his shoulder. “No problem. ‘M tired, though…” She trailed off, drifting into sleep. Jason snickered, and closed his eyes, trying to let his exhaustion take over as well. </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No, no, it’s my treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#3 No, no, it’s my treat</p><p>leo talking <strike>as they stroll la</strike> near the end of tlh, when jason’s stomach rumbles. piper and hedge are talking and distracted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>          <span class="leo">“So we have to find a goddess who tricked us, <em>and</em> a celebrity,” Leo groaned. “This quest never ends.”<br/>          Piper looked nervous. “You guys don’t have to come with me. I’m sorry for not saying anything, I was just-”<br/>          “We’ll get your dad,” Jason assured, shooting Leo a scathing look over Piper. “We’re a team.”<br/>          “Oh yeah,” Leo said. “Love those never-ending quests.”<br/>          The cab driver peeked at them from the rear-view mirror. Leo could understand why- when three kids who looked like they came from a fashion shoot and a goatman gnawing on the cardboard of a to-go cappuccino come asking for a ride up a mountain, there’s bound to be some screws loose. Leo snorted, looking out the window, fingers in his lap fiddling with some spare wires and batteries.<br/>          The taxi couldn’t make it very far, stopping at around the midpoint from the peak. The driver apologized, and Piper handed him the money, thanking him anyway. Leo wasn’t that happy at having to walk a mountain in dress shoes, but it was worse with Gaea trying to slow them down, having them sink in like quicksand.<br/>          Piper nervously chattered with Hedge about the giant who captured her father, while Jason and Leo fell behind quietly. For once, Hedge’s boisterous voice was at a sane volume, and he spoke calmly to keep Piper's nerves down.<br/>          “Has your dad talked to you yet?” Leo elbowed Jason.<br/>          “Huh? Oh, no, not yet,” Jason muttered. “It doesn’t matter.”<br/>          “He’ll talk to you,” Leo told him.<br/>          “I’m not keeping high hopes.”<br/>          “... What about your memories? Anything come back?”<br/>          Jason hesitated. “A few things. Nothing major. Just some stuff I like.”<br/>          “What do you like?”<br/>          “Cheeseburgers.” At that, Jason’s stomach growled, and Leo’s echoed that. They looked at each other and snickered. “We should’ve eaten at the cafe-”<br/>          “But the waitress looked like she was going to have a heart attack because of Coach,” Leo finished.<br/>          Jason rolled his shoulders back, hands going in his jacket pockets. Leo wasn’t given a jacket, because Aphrodite apparently wanted him to freeze to death on the mountain. Kidding- Leo didn’t need one, but he would like to be <em>thought</em> of, at least.<br/>          Luckily, Aphrodite left him his toolbelt. Leo could solve one of their problems, albeit a small one, but essential. He dug around and pulled out two Rice Krispies and some energy bars. “Here, take some,” offering half to Jason, Leo tore the wrapper and bit into a bar. “They’re not cheeseburgers, but they’re something.”<br/>          Jason shook his head. “It’s fine, I’ll just wait.”<br/>          “No, no, they’re my treat, take it.” Leo pushed them into Jason’s hands. “At no cost to me, and no terrified waitresses are here to see.” Leo waited for Jason to reluctantly peel open his Rice Krispie. “Thoughts?”<br/>          Jason chewed and then took another bite. “I like it. Is it marshmallow?”<br/>          “Congratulations, you can read.”<br/>          Jason elbowed him, and Leo laughed. He tucked away some of his wrappers in his pocket, and Jason asked for some more food. “But nothing with the blueberries,” Jason decided firmly.<br/>          “What’s wrong with blueberries?”<br/>          “I don’t like them.”<br/>Leo nodded. “Cool. That’s another thing that you remembered. Glad we could explore your delicate palate today.” He passed over a few more energy bars, barring the blueberry ones, and Jason seemed thankful for the food. “Keep the wrappers- we can feed them to Coach afterward.”<br/>          “We’re saving the planet. No littering.”<br/>          “That was… pretty funny, Jason,” Leo grinned at him. “Congrats on that as well.”<br/>          “Thank you,” Jason pretended to bow. “I try.”<br/>          “You think Jason with all his memories would be this funny?”<br/>          “Oh, definitely. I’m <em>hilarious</em>.”<br/>          “<em>Alright now</em>, Grace.” They continued trekking up the mountain, elbowing each other and laughing. </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Come here. Let me fix it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#4: Come here. Let me fix it</p><p>jason struggling to zip up his jacket <strike>or something dumb</strike>, and leo being tired and annoyed, fixes it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>          <span class="jason">“How’s the ship going?” Jason asked. Leo sat at a desk with only a lamp on, illuminating his blueprints. Leo was muttering to himself as he scribbled down some dimensions in a notepad. The sketch from when he was a kid was pinned on the corkboard in front of the desk, surrounded with other crumbled papers and sticky notes.<br/>          “How do you think it’s going?” Leo snapped. “I hate this stupid ship.”<br/>          “Whoa, you hate it?” Jason pulled up a workbench next to Leo’s chair. It was shorter, so Leo towered over him. “Why do you hate it? You love stuff like this.”<br/>          “I hate- <em>crap</em>,” Leo furiously began erasing something. Jason set his hands on the desk, chin on top, and watched Leo’s frustration grow more and more on his face.<br/>          “Maybe you need a break.”<br/>          “Maybe <em>you</em> need to mind your business.”<br/>          He waited. Leo wasn’t angry at him- just stressed. Jason’s seen this side of Leo a few times over their quest, but it came out more and moreover the past few days. When Hera poofed them back to Camp, Leo showed them Bunker 9 the next day, and from then, he’s never left.<br/>          Jason came by pretty often, not having anyone else to really talk to. Piper came around when she could but was distracted with duties as being the head of her cabin. The only other people at camp that Jason knew was Annabeth, who was unknowingly giving Jason the nastiest looks because he was switched with Percy (not that it was his fault, but he understood that Annabeth was angry); Rachel, who was hardly out of her cave; and Chiron, to which Jason understood that following around the centaur would be <em>very</em> lame.<br/>          Leo sighed, shoving his chair back and rubbing his face. “<em>Ugh</em>. Sorry. I’m just- <em>ugh</em>.”<br/>          “It’s okay,” Jason said. “When was the last time you ate?”<br/>          “About an hour ago, I think. I had some eggs.”<br/>          Jason tried not to be too controlling. With Leo, you couldn’t force him to do anything. Leo was independent, more so than the other people Jason knew, and he needed to make his own decisions for himself.<br/>          “We’re about to have dinner,” Jason informed him. Leo’s fingers twirled his pencil. “Breakfast was hours ago.”<br/>          “Really?” Leo scrutinized the alarm clock sitting on the desk. It was unplugged. “So, <em>that’s</em> what the alarm was for.” He yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Can you imagine setting multiple alarms and then forgetting what they all mean? I was going crazy.”<br/>          “C’mon,” Jason stood up. “Let’s get something to eat. You should get some fresh air.”<br/>          Leo looked at his blueprints like he didn’t want to part with them. “Let me finish this one thing.” He pulled his chair back in, biting the end of his pencil.<br/>          “Is this going to be one thing or one thing that leads to another and then another?”<br/>          “You worry too much, <em>Mom</em>. It’s just a couple of calculations, give me a few minutes.”<br/>          Left with no other option but to trust Leo, Jason stood waiting. He struggled with zipping up his jacket, but the zipper was stuck. Jason looked around the bunker, absentmindedly pulling at the closure. Bunker 9 was huge. He didn’t put much thought into how big the ship would be. Leo’s plans were cool from what Jason overheard passing by huddled groups of Athena and Hephaestus kids. But Leo wanted to confirm the final draft himself and banned everyone but Jason and Piper from coming in the bunker. Even then, he didn't listen to either of their advice on the ship, dismissing them as people who didn't understand the ship the way he did.<br/>          Jason didn’t know why Leo rejected help like this. They <em>were</em> a team, the three of them, and Jason wanted to help out as much as he could. He was useless for an entire quest because of his missing memories, but now that he’s gotten them back, he could no longer be a liability.<br/>          Festus was lying down in the far end, eating from a giant fish tank that smelled like Tabasco.<br/>          “Holy <em>crap</em>, you’re annoying,” Leo whirled around in his chair, and curled his hand, beckoning Jason. “Come here. Let me fix it.”<br/>          Jason’s hands dropped from his jacket as he drew near. Leo picked it up, messing with the zipper. Jason tried not to be too embarrassed or think too much of Leo’s focused attention down there, blushing as he looked up at the ceiling instead.<br/>          “Done,” Leo was quick. He stood, zipping Jason’s jacket up for him, and then brushing off imaginary dust from Jason’s shoulders. “There. <em>God</em>, that was so annoying- hearing you go <em>clink clink</em> when I’m trying to work. If something’s broken, then you should say so.”<br/>          “Thanks,” Jason stepped back because Leo was very close. He looked away, flustered. “Let’s go, okay? Since you already stopped.”<br/>          “Fine,” Leo pushed in his chair and went around the bunker looking for his own jacket. It wasn’t the army jacket Jason first met Leo in, but rather a simple black sweatshirt Leo got from the camp store. They headed out the bunker, and Leo pulled down the sweatshirt, hood on.<br/>          “If any of those monsters from this stupid forest eat me, I’m telling Piper that you let it happen.”<br/>          “I’ll try not to let it happen then. I don’t think any of them want to eat you.”<br/>          “Are you saying I’m not good enough to eat?” Leo gasped. “How dare you. I’ll have you know <em>all</em> the monsters think I’m delicious.”<br/>          As if to confirm this fact, something within the dark woods growled. Jason and Leo exchanged a panicked glance, and they must’ve had the same thought because they both began sprinting out the woods. </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my fav thing about this (because i literally never finish anything haha) is that even if i never do all 100, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224507/chapters/58178467">you already know how it ends</a>!!!!  (only ao3 users can view that lol, gotta be signed in :( )</p><p>anyway, as always all thoughts/criticisms/flames/questions accepted below or at my tumblr @bunkernine :)</p><p>practice the social distancing and stay safe, have a good day!!!!! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>